


Some Rockin Twink

by shadowhive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Pete persuades Joe to come to his party, we’ll he ends up meeting someone newFor no-tags Prompt 1: Joe/Patrick: “I’m about to go down on some rockin’ twink and I think ‘... wait a second - what would Leonard Bernstein do?”
Relationships: Joe Trohman/Patrick Stump
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: No Tags Fall 2019





	Some Rockin Twink

**Author's Note:**

> So I picked the first pair of prompts cause I felt I could do something with either of them. So I googled the quote and found it was from a John Mulaney thing so I decided to use a version of it in the actual fic. I hope that you like.

“Come on, you’ve gotta come.” Joe rolled his eyes at his best friend, not for the first time during this conversation. Talking to Pete often involved a lot of eye rolling. “It’ll be fun, promise.”

“Your idea of the concept of ‘fun’ is questionable at best. You thought breaking into the school pool to go skinny dipping would be fun and we just froze our asses off.”

“How was I supposed to know they’d turn the water heaters off at night?” Pete held his hands up defensively, a sheepish grin on his face. “But this is different, promise. If you don’t have fun well... you can slap me in front of everyone!” Joe rolled his eyes again and Pete continued. “I’ll give you head.”

Joe raised an eyebrow at that. “Wouldn’t your boyfriend mind?”

Pete shrugged slightly, unperturbed. “Nah, we keep things open.”

Joe wasn’t surprised by that, Pete was kind of a free spirit and kinda a slut. “How about, if I don’t have fun I get to decide what you do to make it up to me.”

“Deal!” Pete grinned as they shook on it. “You won’t regret this dude, see you on Saturday!”

***

Saturday rolled around pretty quickly and Joe wasn’t exactly looking forward to tonight. Pete was hosting a party at his house and, well, parties weren’t exactly Joe’s thing. It was all noise and people, which he didn’t really care for. He wasn’t the most social person at the best of times and so parties felt like a nightmare. It didn’t help that there’d be people there he hardly knew. Pete was far more social then he was and so he’d probably have invited half the town, which was just overwhelming.

Still, a deal was a deal and he could always slip away. After all he just promised to go not to stay the whole night. 

He glanced in his mirror, feeling satisfied by his appearance. He wasn’t wearing anything special, just a black tee and some jeans but that would do. Taking a breath, Joe turned and left his room, stopping to pick up some tees and a six pack of beer from the fridge before heading out the front door.

***

Joe was surprised when he turned up to Pete’s and there were only three cars outside. The few other times he’d ended up dragged to these things it was a struggle to find a parking space. Maybe it was gonna be a calmer affair after all or maybe everyone was turning up fashionably late. Whatever the case it put Joe a little at ease as he walked up the driveway to Pete’s door. He could hear the music coming from his side now, though he couldn’t make out what it was exactly. He tried the door handle with his free hand and found it was, of course, unlocked, so he let himself inside. 

“Joe dude you made it!” Pete grinned from where he was seated on the couch, waving at him to come over. He glanced around as he did, noting that there were only just over half a dozen other people, most of whom he recognised. Next to Pete, with an arm leisurely around his shouldered, sat Travis Mccoy, his boyfriend of the moment. He gave Joe a slight nod of acknowledgement, before continuing his conversation with Gabe. On the other sofa sat the lanky, slightly awkward frame of Mikey Way, who was currently having an animated discussion with Andy Hurley about something. Mikey’s presence meant that his brother was probably here too, most likely with his boyfriend Bert. At a guess, they were making against the wall somewhere, or smoking outside. On the other side of Andy was Frank Iero, who had so much ink and had so much energy it made Joe’s head spin. Frank gave him a smile, before taking a drink from his beer. The only person of the group that wasn’t familiar to him was a guy sat in the corner of the room, wearing a hat and nursing a beer as he wrote something down in a notebook.

“Yeah I err... I bought some beer.” Joe held up the six pack, though he was sure Pete had already seen it. 

“Great! I’ll come help you put it away.” Pete kissed Travis’ cheek, whispering something softly to him which made the taller man smirk and then he got up, taking him by the arm towards his kitchen. It was completely unnecessary of course, Joe knew exactly where it was and he was more than capable of putting away some cans but... Pete was Pete.

On the kitchen counter Pete had laid out some snacks in case anyone was hungry and he took the beer and put it in the fridge, stopping to pull of a can for Joe. “So, is this it?” Joe asked, gesturing to the lounge as he took a drink from the can.

“Well, Bert and Gee are off being... Bert and Gee and Ray’s gone to take a piss but yeah pretty much.” Joe raised an eyebrow and Pete grinned at him. “What? I can have small get togethers!” 

Joe rolled his eyes but let the matter drop, instead nodding to the lounge. “Who’s the guy in the corner? You know, with the hat?” He mimed putting one onto his head, even though that extra detail wasn’t necessary and Pete chuckled.

“That’s Patrick, he’s Andy’s friend, though he seems a little shy.” Pete shrugged slightly as he took a drink from his own beer. “He seems nice enough though, maybe you should go talk to him.”

Joe watched him go, considering his words for a few moments before shrugging and heading after him. Ray was back now, perched on the arm of the sofa beside a Frank and he flashed him a broad grin as he waved at him. Joe always thought that his smile lit up a room and he knew he was good company, so if all else failed he’d hang out with him. 

But for now his curiosity was piqued by this strange new person and he headed over to him, taking a drink before speaking. “Hey, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Patrick looked up from where he sat, looking a little puzzled before smiling.

“Er no, it’s ok.” He stuffed the notebook into his jacket pocket quickly. “I’m Patrick, Andy he... well, he figured this would be good for me.” 

Joe chuckled softly as he shook his head, instantly feeling a kind of kinship with him. “That sounds like me with Pete, he persuaded me to come too. I’m Joe.”

“Nice to meet you.” Patrick smiled, looking him up and down, almost as if he was sizing him up somehow. “So...” He took a sip from his beer. “I guess we should get to know each other right?”

“Yeah, is like that. So... what were you writing?”

“Oh, just a few song lyrics. I keep my pad on me just in case I get an idea and I don’t want to lose it.” His cheeks flushed a little and he scratched att he back of his neck with one hand. “It’s silly I know...”

“No, I don’t think it’s silly at all.” At this, Patrick beamed and Joe leaned up against the wall next to him as they started to get to know each other.

***

It felt like it was just the two of them, despite the noise of the music and the other guys chatting. The conversation seemed to come easy for them and it was like they had known each other for much longer than just over an hour. In fact it was a miracle they’d not met before, they ran in the same circles, lived in the same area, went to the same places. It felt, strangely, like they were bound to met at some time.

When they headed to the kitchen to grab a drink Patrick gave him a small smile and whispering. “Is there somewhere a little more private we could go? I mean, if you want.” 

“Yeah, yeah I want.” Joe replied with a nod, though he was caught off guard by how forward this seemingly shy boy was being. “This way.” He led Patrick upstairs, towards Pete’s spare bedroom. It had been known as the hook up room at prior parties and he knew the general rule. If the door was shut, don’t enter. Thankfully it was slightly ajar so he pushed it open and stepped inside, kicking the door closed behind them.

As soon as it was shut Patrick kissed him, his hands roaming down his sides. Joe groaned against his lips, parting his lips slightly to admit his tongue. He seized upon the chance, slipping it inside and lapping at his own, his eyes fluttering closed. It was hot, it was intense, and it was completely surprising. Now he understood Pete’s comment about it always being the quiet ones. He shivered slightly against him, feeling himself get hard in his pants from the intensity of the kiss and he felt like he was a teenager again.

After a few minutes they parted, panting for breath and Patrick backed up, licking his lips. “You taste sweet.” He smiled slyly, reaching down to squeeze his bulge. “Will you suck me?” He asked, his voice soft and Joe nodded, unable to do anything else and Patrick grinned. He undid his flies, sitting down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Joe.

As Joe sank to his knees he remembered a thing his dad had told him years ago. Something about a composer that was gay, but when he repressed it he did his best work. Joe hadn’t gotten what he had meant at the time, if his dad was trying to encourage him to be a composer or discourage him from being gay. Well it failed on both counts, despite him taking up music himself. He wasn’t sure why that thought came into his head, but he knew if there was a choice between musical talent or going down on this rockin twink then it was no contest.

Returning his focus to the moment, he watched as Patrick pushed his pants and underwear down, freeing his cock. It was a nice dick too, plump and aching and he couldn’t wait to taste it. Joe took a breath, tucking his hair behind his ears before parting his lips and taking the head between them, fluttering his tongue over the soft skin. Joe wasn’t like Pete, it had been awhile since he’d done this, but he hoped he’d be able to please him. Encouraged by the buzz of alcohol in his system, he took more of him into his mouth, squeezing his lips around him as he did so. From the soft noises Patrick was making he guessed he was doing something right.

Encouraged, Joe started to move his head, steadily bobbing up and down on his cock. He didn’t feel brave enough to take it all down, so he managed about half, bringing his hand up to stroke along what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Patrick let out a low moan, reaching down and running his fingers through Joe’s hair, it was a light pressure that felt comforting somehow. He kept sucking him, his movements steadily becoming faster, his tongue lapping against the shaft and head. 

“Yeah Joe...” Patrick whispered, voice soft and slightly needy. The two words made him ache and he increased the suction, taking a little more of him down his throat. He loved the weight of Patrick’s cock on his tongue and he hoped, with practice, he could take him down fully. Fuck, he hoped this wasn’t just gonna be a one time party hook up. He dismissed the thought as best he could, focussing on the rhythm of his movements and the sweet sounds Patrick made above him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been doing this, but soon he felt the fingers in his hair tighten, a gasp leaving Patrick’s lips as he jerked up. Joe groaned as the salty taste that hit the back of his throat and he swallowed everything that he had to give, a shiver of pleasure going through his body. After a few moments Patrick’s fingers slackened and Joe slipped off his softening cock. “Sorry man I should’ve warned you...”

“No it’s fine.” Joe offered him a reassuring smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as a Patrick shakily tugged his wet cock away in his boxers.

Joe was about to say something else but the door opened before he had the chance. His head snapped over as he heard the familiar sound of Bert’s drunken giggle, seeing him enter with Gerard on his arm. They didn’t even comment on them being here, instead starting to make out against the wall so Joe was fairly sure they’d not noticed them.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Joe whispered, rising to his feet and taking Patrick’s hand to help him stand. They quickly got out of there before Bert and Gerard got hot and heavy. It was a little annoying but, that’s what you get for trying to get privacy at a part. “So, shall we go get another drink? There should still be some beer left.”

“I’d like that but... maybe somewhere a bit quieter. And... not here.” Patrick bit his lip, adjusting his hat slightly. “You know, if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Joe smiled warmly, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. It turned out that Pete was right about tonight, it had been fun and the night wasn’t over yet. “So, your place or mine?”


End file.
